User talk:A-06/2014
Resonance Cascade and Black Mesa Modification Hello there. I am Neo. Now, on Monday, I edited the Resonance Cascade page and listed Black Mesa as one of it's main appearances (albeit, with the non-canon template). Could I have a reason for it's rollback? Dylan 05:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC)NeoAX name how do u get ur name diffrent colors? oink! user: Helmet pig the failure of the month oink! Talk to meh @ here Xeris 15:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Trivia pieces about mods I see that you've edited the pages I mentioned while I was talking about Massmouth trivia in Pit Worm and Xen articles, thanks. Although there are number of other examples as well. If I may I'm going to leave the (partial) list here, to centralize the matter (maybe it doesn't belong here, sorry in that case). E.g. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Charger_%28Xen_creature%29 - says that the monster is planned in Source mod OF2. I don't want to offend the devs of the fans or whomever else, but the wiki just isn't a place to routinely talk about mods. It just doesn't add valuable info on the subject, does it? Especially sinse it's about NPC being made completely fanon, from scratch, because it's not presented in the code, so it can't be even half-canon. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Flocking_Floater - says about some mod. How does it help providing info on the subject? http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Stukabat says about mods, but, well, two of them are well known mods so maybe it should be left that way?.. or maybe it is best be avoided to use double standarts. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Friendly and again the trivia contains mod stuff, but if it's going to be removed there isn't going to be trivia at all... and since these trivia parts seem pretty common on cut NPC pages, maybe they should be left there? unlike some clearly irrelevant info like Pit Worm being in a mod to a non-Valve game and such. Oh, and since I'm here anyway... http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Gargantua the Tactics section contains some... weird tactics. It says 'it is possible for the Gargantua in Sector E Track Control to die' as if it wasn't PLANNED to be killed with power coils. And then lolz, it says you should get cornered and use noclip? It's like saying 'it is possible for Breen to die on d1_transtation01, noclip to the small room outside the map and shoot him'. So, even if changed to something like 'it is possible to kill Garg in a different way', it would still be something involving downright cheating. So I think it just shouldn't be there. And, um, excuse me if I'm becoming annoying with all this stuff, getting on your page all of a sudden, all of that. 23:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Done! - A-06 (talk) 22:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Can't think of a headline Hi there, and I see you have removed some stuff I put onto the Physgun page. I was going to remove some of the stuff I put in there (Like what I put under designer... whoops), and I saw you removed that. But then I realized you got rid of the pictures of the Physgun's model, and I was like hey, what??! I see you said about mod stuff, but... it wasn't a mod thing, it wasn't MI either. I had by mistake put (Missing Infomation's model) on there, but that isn't true. Plus, it's also just the model loaded into GMod with a couple of screenshots. Also, I don't really like the idea of: 'Strictly ONLY stuff that is confirmed, and no, you can't add any new thing because someone else already knows and already has and there is no point in this being a wiki it should be something like a set webpage like a dictionary telling you all the confirmed HL stuff even thought we had tons of portal stuff and speculation and mod stuff but sometimes its not ok to add new info because it isn't proper and yada yada yada yada yada yada' (Ok, I went overboard on that) I rather more of: 'Because there isn't a ton of info about it and there is some misunderstandings on it you can put some small comments on it the info on the physgun's rotators and pipe, if someone re-made the model or something... plus that was no speculation, no sir, it was not to clear it up and you can post what you think would have happened/been or something to make it more interesting and so people who are interested can talk about the subject too'... or something like that. Well, I just feel that I was trying to add a little bit of proper info to it and feel more like it was a bigger community. The issue is that you removed almost everything I said. :/ I do understand where you are coming from, but some of it could have stayed, couldn't it? The model pictures were fine, at least, as they are from the actual beta leak, not MI. I'm sorry I wrote a small essay-like thing on you message wall, I'm not that great at keeping things brief! Lombax0987-1234 (talk) 06:50, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hello A-06, You've been a huge help these past couple of months, and I'm wondering if you'd be interested in admin rights! It seems to me like sysop rights would make your job a bit easier - cleaning the wiki, blocking vandals, etc. Let me know if you're interested. KλT 06:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations A-06, you have been promoted to Admin. Welcome! :) --''留永锋'' (Reply←→ ) 22:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) MP5 Concerning my edit to the MP5 page, I used the internet movie firearms database, which provided a image saying that the MP5 was a close real life example on the MP5 featured in the movie. I only now realize that End of Days was released after Half-Life came out, so my theory is incorrect. However, the MP5 in Black Mesa mod is definitely based on the End of Days MP5, as shown in the picture. However, this is the Half-Life wiki, so my information is not pertinent. I will remove it ASAP. Hourlyb (talk) 03:16, December 23, 2014 (UTC)